bloggingfandomcom-20200215-history
Xeno Goku (Zenoverse)
Summary At some point in history, an alternative timeline is born when Goku becomes a fundamental ally to the Time Patrol under the Supreme Kai of Time and takes a full on the job as a Time Patroller. Xeno Goku in this timeline performed the Super Saiyan God ritual and absorbed his "God Ki" into his various Super Saiyan transformations. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A in his base | Low 2-C in Super Saiyan 1 & 2 | Low 2-C in Super Saiyan 3 & 4 | 2-C Name: Son Goku "Xeno" Origin: Dragon Ball Heroes Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Saiyan God, Time Patroller Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Even without ki training, Goku has exceptional senses that allow him to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Pressure Point Strikes, Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Acausality (Type 1), Non-Physical Interaction, Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Goku grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Afterimage Creation, Power Mimicry (Can easily replicate other Ki-based techniques after seeing them once), Energy / Ki Absorption, Life-Force Absorption (Using "Draw", he can damage opponents by sucking out their life energy, which he can then use to heal himself), Light Manipulation (Can create flashes of light to blind opponents), Healing (Can heal others, carries Senzu Beans with him), Information Analysis, Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with others and read minds), Telekinesis, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Spatial Manipulation (Anyone with God Ki can open holes in space to summon meteors. Can create his own space/dimension), Time Manipulation (Can create a dimension in which time is slowed), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon Shenron or Super Shenron), Statistics Amplification (Goku can greatly enhance his capabilities with Kaio-ken, by potentially up to one hundred times), Rage Power, Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan, increasing his capabilities drastically), Possibly Portal Creation (Characters stronger than or equal to Super Buu and Gotenks should be able to perform the Vice Shout through sheer power), Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Existence Erasure, Empathic Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a God), Soul Manipulation (Survived attacks from Shroom that targeted his soul), Mind Manipulation (Demigra couldn't take over his mind and make him a Time Breaker), Magic (Demigra questioned why his magic wouldn't work on him), Temporal BFR (Was unaffected by one of Demigra's attacks, which had sent Beat through time), and Time Stop (Repeatedly resisted Hit's attempts to freeze him in time until Hit powered up further), Fusionism (Via Fusion Dance or Potara Earrings) Attack Potency: Universal Level (In his base Xeno Goku can defeat Super Saiyan Rosè Goku Black) | Universal Level+ (In Super Saiyan he defeated pretournament of power saga time breaker topo) | Universal Level+ (Super Saiyan 2 form he's twice as strong as before) | Universal Level+ (Easily defeated full powered mira in his Super Saiyan 3 form) | Universal Level+ (Fought on par with Post Tournament Of Power Super Saiyan Blue Goku in Super Saiyan 4) | Low Multiversal (Suprwme Kai of time stated when Goku mixed God Ki with Super Saiyan 4, he became thousand times stronger than his current power) | Low Multiversal Level (When Xeno Goku used Kaioken ×100 he was able to defeat a Final Form Demigra) Speed: Massively FTL+ (In his base he speed blitzed Goku Black) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FtL+ | Massively FTL+ (Swifter than full power mira) | Massively FTL+ (As fast as Super Saiyan Blue Goku) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Speed Blitz Demigra who can travel through space and time and other dimensions in seconds) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal | Universal+ | Universal+ | Universal+ | Universal+ | Low Multiversal | Low Multiversal Durability: Universal Level | Universal Level+ | Universal Level+ | Universal Level+ | Universal Level+ | Low Multiversal | Low Multiversal Stamina: Extremely high, Xeno Goku can use up to Kaioken x100 which normally would put strains on his body. Range: Extended melee range. Low Multiversal Level with ki blasts and attacks. Low Multiversal with portals. Standard Equipment: Power Pole and a bag of Senzu Beans which he carries on his waist. Intelligence: Xeno Goku lacks knowledge when it comes to things that aren't related to fighting, Goku is a master of prodigal skill when it comes to martial arts, with years of experience fighting against powerful opponents with a plethora of abilities. Weaknesses: None notable.